Conventional ornamental fingernail accessories can be made from thin, molded plastic members manufactured generally in the shape of a fingernail. In some examples, the user applies a small amount of a liquid bonding adhesive to the fingernail accessory or to the natural nail and affixes the fingernail accessory to the nail. Some alternative examples include an adhesive press-on tab system for attaching artificial fingernails to the user's natural nails. The tabs can include double-sided adhesive tape with removable layers that are interposed between the artificial fingernail and the natural fingernail.
Other existing ornamental fingernails have included a pre-applied pressure sensitive layer. Some examples have included a self-adhesive laminate having an adhesive composition made of an acrylic copolymer requiring acrylic acid and titanium chelate ester. Other examples have included an artificial fingernail and method of making an artificial fingernail in which the artificial fingernail is pre-taped with an adhesive layer covered by a removable layer during the manufacturing process. The removable layer covers the adhesive layer and is removable to expose the adhesive layer for application to the natural fingernail.
Other types of conventional fingernail coverings have included a thin material layer having adhesive on one side to be adhered to a user's natural nail.